Profecías y sentimientos
by LadyWordsworth
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los superhéroes y villanos de marvel fueran todos humanos siendo además magos y brujas? Un nuevo curso daba comienzo en uno de los rincones más recónditos de Escocia, el verano que empezó con unos rayos de sol resplandecientes, llegó a su final fugazmente. (Loki, Thor, Peter Parker, Steve Rogers, Bucky, Sif, Wanda, Michelle Jones, Peggy Carter, Tony Stark...)
1. Introducción

**PROFECÍAS Y SENTIMIENTOS ****(****MCU + HARRY POTTER****)**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

* * *

¿Qué hubiera pasado si los superhéroes y villanos de Marvel fueran todos humanos siendo además magos y brujas?

El verano que comenzó con unos rayos de sol resplandecientes, llegó a su final tan fugazmente como la caída del rocío de una madrugada del mes de septiembre. Para algunas de aquellas personas que soñaban con regresar a su hogar, aquella era una buena noticia, pues el fin del verano significaba que un nuevo curso daba comienzo en uno de los rincones más recónditos de Escocia. Sin embargo otros menos afortunados, consideraban que la despedida de aquel maravilloso tiempo cálido lo único que conllevaría sería una tragedia para sus vidas.

Aquellas amistades que se habían separado hace apenas tres meses se volverían a reencontrar, del mismo modo que las rivalidades volverían a estar presentes en las aulas, y aquellos que mostraban una enemistad o antipatía sentían el deseo de zanjar sus diferencias. No obstante no sería un nuevo curso académico sin amor, del mismo modo que sin traición, o lealtad.

(Personajes del universo de Marvel dentro del universo de Harry Potter)

*Todos los derechos de autor reservados*

* * *

**ALUMNOS DE GRYFFINDOR**

**Coraje - Osadía - Temple - Caballerosidad - Valentía - Imprudencia**

* * *

**Michelle Jones **\- Tercer Curso

**Pietro Maximoff** \- Tercer Curso

**Brunnhilde **\- Cuarto Curso

**Steve Rogers** \- Cuarto curso

**Peter Quill **\- Cuarto curso

**Thor Odinson **\- Quinto Curso

**Sam Wilson **\- Quinto Curso

**Sif **\- Quinto curso

* * *

**ALUMNOS DE RAVENCLAW**

**Inteligencia - Curiosidad - Sabiduría - Creatividad - Individualismo**

* * *

**Wanda Maximoff** \- Tercer Curso

**Shuri** \- Tercer Curso

**Pepper (Virginia) Potts **\- Cuarto Curso

**Jane Foster **\- Cuarto Curso

**Bruce Banner** \- Quinto Curso

**Carol Danvers** \- Quinto Curso

* * *

**ALUMNOS DE HUFFLEPUFF**

**Justicia - Lealtad - Paciencia - Bondad - Trabajo duro**

* * *

**Peter Parker **\- Segundo Curso

**Edward Leeds **\- Segundo Curso

**Darcy Lewis** \- Cuarto Curso

**Bucky Barnes **\- Cuarto Curso

**Scott Lang** \- Quinto Curso

* * *

**ALUMNOS DE SLYTHERIN**

**Ambición - Astucia - Determinación - Ingenio - Hambre de poder**

* * *

**Nebula **\- Tercer Curso

**Margaret Carter** \- Cuarto Curso

**Gamora **\- Cuarto Curso

**Loki Odinson** \- Quinto Curso

**Anthony Stark **\- Quinto Curso

**Natasha Romanoff **\- Quinto Curso

* * *

**OTROS PERSONAJES**

* * *

**Nick Fury** \- Director y Jefe de Slytherin

**Vision** \- Jefe de Ravenclaw y Profesor de Transformaciones

**Maria Hill **\- Jefa de Gryffindor y Profesora de Pociones

**Phil Coulson **\- Jefe de Hufflepuff y Profesor de Herbología

**Heimdall** \- Profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras

**Erik Selving** \- Profesor de Astronomía

**Stephen Strange** \- Profesor de Historia de la magia

**Okoye **\- Profesora de Encantamientos

* * *

**ACLARACIONES ANTES DE LEER**

* * *

Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han decidido darle una oportunidad a la historia.

1\. Cómo supongo que habréis visto, la historia se basará en dos universos de ficción. El primero de ellos es MCU, de donde únicamente se extraerán los personajes y gran parte de sus características físicas y psicológicas, sin embargo todos serán humanos pertenecientes al planeta tierra. Por otro lado tenemos el universo de Harry Potter, donde podréis reconocer las localizaciones, la magia y diversas especies que se hacen presentes en ese mundo de ficción.

2\. Las casas de Hogwarts (Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff) que se han seleccionado para cada uno de los personajes, han sido a conciencia y pensando en su trama posterior. Es obvio que cada persona tendemos a relacionar una casa diferente de Hogwarts con cada uno de los protagonistas, sin embargo, quiero que tengáis la mente abierta, puesto que ha sido muy complicada su elección, y algunos de ellos poseen características de diversas casas.

3\. Es importante saber que dependiendo de los cursos que cursen cada uno de los personajes, variarán sus edades, al igual que con los profesores y demás personajes que irán apareciendo posteriormente. Por lo tanto no poseerán las mismas edades que en las películas o en los cómics, y pueden que algunas de sus características físicas varíen.

4\. Cada uno de los capítulos estará basado en uno o varios de los personajes, puesto que cada uno posee una edad diferente, éstos tienden a relacionarse con unos o con otros, por lo que habrán diversas tramas en el aire y en ocasiones se fusionarán. Cabe destacar que algunos de los personajes tendrán más relevancia que otros, y otros únicamente se quedarán en secundarios.

5\. Las actualizaciones irán dependiendo de la cantidad de tiempo libre que posea, mínimo tengo pensado subir un capítulo a la semana, y lo más seguro es que sea durante el fin de semana.

6\. Únicamente tengo que añadir, que espero que os guste y disfrutéis de la historia tanto como yo escribiéndola.

Si queréis podéis encontrarla también en Wattpad: 821086479-profecías-y-sentimientos-mcu hogwarts-sinopsis


	2. Capítulo 1: Un encuentro inesperado

**Septiembre. Interior de un vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts.**

La estación de King's Cross había quedado atrás hacía aproximadamente cuatro horas, el cielo, que apenas se encontraba encapotado, dejaba pasar sus rayos de sol para que cayeran a través de los ventanales sobre el rostro del joven que contemplaba con curiosidad aquel paisaje con una sonrisa. El vagón se encontraba en silencio, pues, tras haberse puesto al día, los dos pasajeros que lo ocupaban apenas realizaban un ápice de ruido en aquel momento. El muchacho apartó la mirada de la ventana para acomodarse en el asiento y observar a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de él y que seguían manteniendo los ojos cerrados. No pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez de felicidad, pues se hallaba en calma cuando estaba junto a él. Recordó en aquel instante la primera vez que se conocieron, fue también un día como éste, pero un par de años atrás y en un bote de camino al castillo. Ambos contenían su nerviosismo esperando con impaciencia la ceremonia de selección, pero antes incluso de ser seleccionados en la misma casa conectaron en un soplo y no se volvieron a separar.

Peter rebuscó en una bolsa entre sus pertenencias, fue así como pudo darse cuenta de que su tía le había guardado una bufanda nueva, al parecer la semana pasada mientras realizaban las compras en el Callejón Diagon se ausentó un momento para comprársela en Madame Malkin. Junto a ella había un pequeño pergamino donde ponía:

"_No olvides abrigarte_.

_Con amor_. _May_"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que guardaba la bufanda junto al pergamino. Tras volver a rebuscar entre sus pertenencias por fin encontró aquello que deseaba, "_**Libro reglamentario de hechizos, grado 3"**_. Todavía quedaban varias horas para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, y no quería molestar a su amigo Ned, pues conocía su humor cuando alguien le despertaba de un sueño tan profundo como aquel, por lo que decidió adentrarse en la lectura.

Entregado al completo en el primer capítulo, y agradeciendo el silencio que se sentía en ese compartimento que se encontraba al final del vagón, pensaba que nada podría interrumpirle salvo la llegada de la bruja del carrito repleto de dulces, para la cual guardaba 1 galeón en su bolsillo. No obstante de repente la puerta del compartimento se abrió con un chirriar agudo que hizo sobresaltar a Peter y despertar a su compañero, el cual golpeó sin querer su rostro contra el cristal de la ventana debido al sobresalto. Ned se giró hacia la puerta del compartimento repentinamente observando aquella figura que en una milésima de segundo se había añadido al grupo, a lo que Peter cerró su libro y movió su cuerpo aproximándose al ventanal para dejar espacio en el sillón, pues aquella joven se había sentado a su lado.

— No os importa ¿verdad? — preguntó con pasividad la muchacha de cabellos castaños, a la vez que dejaba caer una gorra sobre su rostro y colocaba los pies en alto en el asiento de enfrente, justo al lado de Ned.

Ambos compañeros negaron con su rostro, sin apenas soltar una sola palabra por su boca. Ned tras darse cuenta que su amigo llevaba un par de minutos observando a la chica de su lado sin decir nada golpeó su pierna levemente. Peter miró con rapidez a Ned, quien le pedía mediante gestos que hablase con ella. Peter negó rápidamente con la cabeza, a lo que Ned le volvió a insistir. La joven alzó su brazo y levantó levemente la gorra únicamente para observar la discusión silenciosa que mantenían sus acompañantes.

— ¿Vais a estar así mucho tiempo? — Preguntó observando de reojo — Lo digo por cambiarme de vagón.

Ned negó de nuevo con la cabeza, sin embargo Peter se decidió a intentar entablar una conversación con la joven, por lo que hizo un leve carraspeo para dar comienzo a sus palabras.

— Eh... ¿qué tal ha ido el verano? — su voz sonaba dubitativa.

La muchacha continuaba en la misma postura, recostada en el sillón, con el rostro oculto bajo la gorra, los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen y los pies en alto. Peter al contemplar su pasividad observó a su amigo Ned que se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

— ¿Michelle? — intervino de nuevo Peter dudando si la joven se encontraba dormida.

— MJ — rectificó — Y prefiero no responderte, ha sido tan aburrido que no sabría que decir — Respondió con desinterés y sin mover apenas un músculo.

Peter sabía que su compañera era de pocas palabras, pues en dos años que habían podido compartir diversas clases juntos, apenas habían intercambiado dos palabras en total. Ned volvió a pegar una pequeña patada en la pierna de su amigo, dándole ánimos para que continuase la conversación, sin embargo, Peter con gesto de dolor le reprochó mediante gestos que no era necesario que le golpease cada vez.

— Bueno, al menos ya ha acabado el verano — su tono no pareció del todo decidido, pues no sabía cómo actuar en estos casos, y menos con alguien plenamente desconocido, y que no parecía sentirse con ánimo para conversar.

— ¿Estás intentando animarme? — preguntó MJ levantando su gorra y observando a Peter por una pequeña rendija.

— Quiero decir... — dudó, y su nerviosismo aumentó con la mirada de aquellos ojos marrones posados sobre él – No creo que pueda ir peor. Que tu verano me refiero. Bueno, no quiero decir que tu verano haya ido mal... ¿ha ido mal? — La joven entornó sus ojos, y al mismo tiempo un calor le empezó a inundar el rostro de Peter — Es que como has dicho que ha sido un verano aburrido, supondría que... ¿te has aburrido?

MJ con el ceño fruncido tras escuchar aquel extraño discurso de su extraño acompañante que tenía a su izquierda optó por volver a colocar la gorra sobre su rostro y no dedicarle palabra alguna. Lo que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos era esa paz y tranquilidad que no le habían ofrecido los meses pasados. Ned también había contemplado la escena un tanto estupefacto, por lo que tras establecer contacto visual con su amigo alzó las manos en señal de búsqueda de una explicación por su comportamiento.

Peter posó una mano sobre su rostro un tanto avergonzado tras el hecho sucedido, y evitó apartar la mirada de la ventana el resto del viaje. Como era de esperar su Ned cayó en un profundo sueño tan rápidamente como la escena cómica había llegado a su final, por lo que el silencio volvió a inundar el compartimento hasta pasadas las horas.

El sol informó de su caída, dejando paso a una noche con una luna creciente que se dejaba contemplar, dado que no había apenas una nube en el cielo. Peter se encargó de despertar a Ned al observar que se aproximaba la llegada a la estación, pues debían de ponerse las túnicas antes de bajar al andén.

— ¿La despertamos? — susurró Peter a su amigo, ya que ambos se encontraban ante la duda.

— Prefiero que hagas los honores — y así Ned continuó colocándose la túnica un tanto apartado para contemplar mejor el suceso.

Peter se aproximó a la joven que había mantenido todo este tiempo la misma postura, y se preguntó cuál era el mejor método para despertarla. En un primer momento se planteó tocar su hombro izquierdo, y así lo hizo, pero el hecho no funcionó, por lo que pasó a susurrar su nombre llegando a la misma conclusión, no se despertaba.

— Venga — susurró Ned un tanto impaciente al observar que MJ seguía durmiendo — Vamos a llegar en unos minutos.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? No se despierta — dijo intentando escaquearse de su función — Inténtalo tú.

Ned negó con la cabeza, sabía de primera mano el carácter que poseía la joven, pues lo había podido ver expuesto en muchas de las clases que en cursos pasados habían compartido, y no quería ser presa de él antes incluso de haber llegado a Hogwarts. Ambos comenzaron una discusión entre susurros sobre quién era el indicado en llevar a cabo aquella misión, que tan compleja parecía ser, y que tan absurda le estaba pareciendo a la persona indicada. Sin embargo el silenció se adueñó del lugar tras escuchar una voz.

— ¿Ya os habéis puesto de acuerdo? — Unas palabras salieron bajo aquella gorra.

Los dos jóvenes frenaron en seco sus palabras para contemplar como la figura de MJ se ponía en pie un tanto exasperada, les dedicaba una suave reverencia en tono burlón, abría la puerta del compartimento y se marchaba sin dejar duda alguna de que su figura había estado allí todo el tiempo. Los jóvenes estuvieron casi durante un minuto del reloj congelados en la misma posición.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — preguntó Ned con la túnica a medio poner.

— Que somos unos completos idiotas... — murmuró su amigo, mientras la daba un leve empujón a su compañero y caía al sofá.

**. . .**

Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo, es un tanto corto, pero os, prometo que los próximos los intentaré hacer más largos. Espero que os guste y cualquier consejo o idea las recibo con los brazos abiertos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Nuevos propósitos

BRUNILDA

**_Septiembre. Estación de Hogsmeade._**

El andén profesaba una sensación de tenuidad a aquellos que posaban sus pies tras bajar del tren. Era una noche despejada en la que la luz resplandeciente de la luna se unía con la de los faroles para permitir observar a los alumnos el camino hacia los carruajes. Aunque era principios del mes de septiembre el ambiente no era para nada cálido pues las profundidades de Escocia profesaban un intenso frío que calaba a los huesos y permitían generar un ambiente poco acogedor.

En una milésima de segundo aquel lugar se encontraba repleto de personas, pues solamente solía estarlo dos veces al año, con la partida y llegada de los jóvenes. Una muchacha con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios bajó del vagón dando un salto y se puso prácticamente a la altura de su compañera, a la vez que se tropezaba con ella por el propio impulso que tomó. La joven le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, a la vez que rodaba sus ojos y la empujaba levemente para aumentar la propia distancia. Sin embargo Darcy apenas reparó en el gesto de la chica, pues aun así no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro y continuó caminando a su lado con una gracia especial y con unos aires de alegría.

— ¿Por qué no puedes quitar esa sonrisa tan siniestra de tu cara? — Preguntó la joven observándola a la vez que caminaba hacia los carruajes.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo Brun? — Escasamente apartó sus ojos del horizonte.

— ¡Sorpréndeme Darcy! — Inquirió con falsa curiosidad.

Darcy soltó una leve carcajada entre sus labios a la vez que aumentaba su paso, parecía impaciente por llegar cuanto antes a los carruajes y así llegar al castillo, por lo que Brun repitió su mismo gesto y le alcanzó con una pequeña carrera.

— ¿Me vas a responder, o vas a continuar haciéndote la interesante? – Su pregunta se formuló con un tono un tanto molesto, no le gustaba que nadie la hiciera esperar y menos ella.

— La verdad es que tengo grandes propósitos para este nuevo curso — Dijo al fin — He estado todo el verano dándole vueltas y pensando, porque como ya sabes, el año pasado no es que lo aprovechara mucho y aunque probé con varias asignaturas extracurriculares, ni el arte ni la xilomancia son mi fuerte y el coro del sapo se lo dejo mejor a Bucky. — Brun rió a carcajada limpia, sonido que se unió a la estridente risa de Darcy. La verdad es que aunque no fueran de la misma casa pasaban mucho tiempo juntas en clase — Entonces me he preguntado a mí misma "¿Darcy que puedes hacer para que este nuevo curso sea inolvidable y así aumentar tu potencial respecto a los estudios?".

— ¿Y cuál se supone que es ese gran plan? — Le cortó intrigada.

— Al principio me costó, estuve semanas sin que me viniese algo interesante a la mente, incluso estaba tan desesperada que le envié una carta a Quill pidiéndole ayuda este verano. — Confesó avergonzada.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó asombrada frenando en seco su paso, sabía que se llevaban bien, pero no hasta tal punto y menos para pedirle ayuda, Peter Quill podría tener cualidades, pero la de ayudar a personas ajenas no era su fuerte.

— Vaya, te has quedado pasmada — Se detuvo a su lado un instante — No te preocupes. Después me arrepentí, ya que solamente sirvió para malgastar tinta y papel, bueno y también importunar a Velox para entregar la carta. — Ambas retomaron el paso — ¡Ah! Y no te he contado cuál fue su respuesta. Me envió un pergamino y cuando lo abrí para leerlo, me di cuenta de que era un pergamino insultante, no paró de insultarme hasta que se pasaron los efectos tras 3 horas. — El tono en el que relataba la historia iba en aumento - ¡Pero espera! Eso no fue lo peor de todo...

— ¡Darcy! — La joven agarró del brazo a su compañero para que siguiera andando — Te estás desviando del tema, ¿a qué conclusión llegaste? ¿cuál se supone que es el grandioso plan que has tenido para este curso?

El camino que separaba el andén a los carruajes que se encontraban al principio de la espesura del bosque no era ni mucho menos corto, sin embargo se pasó volando para ambas jóvenes que mantenían una conversación animada sin reparar de todo aquello que pasaba a su alrededor. No obstante cuando Darcy decidió responder definitivamente la pregunta de Brun y dejar constancia de su magnificente propósito, un pequeño grupo que estaba sentado en un carruaje captó su interés disipando la atención de Darcy de nuevo, y dejando a su compañera sin la respuesta, por lo que se dio por vencida. Ambas tomaron asiento junto a los tres compañeros que iban a su mismo curso y que mantenían una conversación animada sobre la cantidad de cosas que habían hecho durante las vacaciones de verano.

— No es posible que te haya dado tiempo de hacer tantas cosas, han sido solamente dos meses — El chico de cabello oscuro con la túnica de Gryffindor se apartó para dejarle un sitio a Brun, que se sentó a su lado. — Bucky no es posible que hayas visitado todos los estados de los Estados Unidos en dos meses. ¿Cómo vas a visitar 46 estados en dos meses?

— Bueno, en verdad son 50 estados Quill. — Rectificó el joven de ojos azules que se encontraba al lado de Bucky.

— ¡¿50 estados?! — Su sorpresa dejó perplejas a sus compañeras que se acababan de incorporar a la conversación, a lo que Bucky asintió orgulloso de sí mismo - ¡Vaya!

— No es posible que hayas visitado 50 estados en dos meses — Defendió Darcy, acogiendo la opinión de Quill — A no ser que hayas ido en un traslador de un lugar a otro y hayas pasado medio día en cada uno de ellos. Lo que me parecería un tanto estúpido.

— Gracias Brun, al fin alguien con sentido común — Quill se acomodó en su asiento a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

Bucky miró a su amigo Steve, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, con una sonrisa un tanto pícara, pues únicamente querían gastarle una broma a Quill quien se tomaba las conversaciones lo suficientemente en serio para sacarles una carcajada. Mientras tanto el joven de Gryffindor todavía seguía pensando en los 50 estados que componían aquel gran país, y que no lograba descubrir el nombre de todos al completo.

— ¿Dónde has pasado el verano Brun? — Steve decidió dar un cambio a la conversación, mientras Bucky y Darcy seguían discutiendo sobre el tema anterior.

— No es que lo haya aprovechado demasiado, no me he movido de Inglaterra. — Contestó un tanto pasiva encogiendo de hombros — ¿Tú has estado en Brooklyn con tu padre?

— Sí, así es. — El joven asintió sin apenas dedicarle una palabra más al tema en cuestión — Lo importante es que estamos aquí, otro año más.

Brun asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa, sabía que su compañero no era muy fanático de hablar de su vida privada, pues apenas en esos tres años que se conocían y que además compartían casa y clases, se había dado cuenta de que apenas sabía que había perdido a su madre y que su padre vivía en Nueva York y por lo tanto todos los veranos realizaba un viaje allí para estar con él.

— ¿Te has enterado de la desaparición del Ministro de magia durante el verano? — Steve decidió cambiar de tema, Brun asintió levemente con un gesto de pesar — Al parecer se cree que el Ministerio puede estar detrás de ella.

— ¿Tú crees? — La inquietud se hizo presente en la cuestión de Brunilda. Había estado al corriente de dicha desaparición, pues se había hecho eco de ella toda la comunidad mágica, sin embargo en ningún momento se había planteado que fuera su propia institución la que habría hecho desaparecer al Ministro — ¿Y por qué crees que el Ministerio querría deshacerse de él?

— Tal vez alguien quería hacerse con el control del mundo mágico y era un estorbo — Steve bajó el tono de su voz para que la conversación fuera más íntima y personal — El Profeta está prácticamente controlado por el propio ministerio, pero en Nueva York, el Mágico Congreso de los Estados Unidos se hizo eco de la noticia y abrieron una investigación al respecto.

Brunilda frunció el ceño y comenzó a pensar al respecto, la situación tuvo gran repercusión a principio de verano, cuando el hecho sucedió, pues de un día para otro el Ministro de Magia desapareció sin dejar apenas rastro. Mucho se había hablado de que su desaparición había sido previamente preparada por él mismo, y que lo único que quería era huir de su puesto tras la abundante crisis que se le venía encima a la comunidad mágica. Sin embargo, otros habían aprovechado la situación para culpar a la Confederación Internacional de Magos y a la mala gestión de seguridad entre los países miembros que la conformaban.

El transcurso del viaje no fue para nada silencioso, Darcy se había unido a la discusión, un tanto humorística, entre Bucky, Quill y la imposibilidad de haber recorrido los 50 estados durante los meses de vacaciones. Brun decidió escucharles y mantenerse al margen, pues al fin y al cabo había echado de menos aquellas conversaciones con una pizca de absurdez entre sus amigos, así mismo fue lo que hizo Steve, que los observaba con una sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules y profesaba tranquilidad en el rostro. No fueron demasiados minutos lo que pasaron hasta que finalmente pudieron contemplar a la lejanía, entre la espesura de los árboles en la nocturnidad, el castillo que se alzaba sobre la roca con una fiereza que cada año les sorprendía más. Brun pensó en aquel momento que aquella escena estremecería a cualquiera, sin embargo se sintió en calma cuando pudo darse cuenta de que había vuelto a casa, al igual que los componentes que se encontraban sentados en el carruaje a su alrededor y que habían silenciado su conversación tras caer en la cuenta de la imagen que se presentaba ante ellos.

. . .

Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar el anterior capítulo. Ahora os quiero decir que estos primeros episodios son introductorios más que nada para que os vayáis familiarizando con los personajes y las tramas principales que van a surgir. Espero que os haya gustado y este fin de semana subiré el tercer capítulo.


End file.
